Die Legende der Wächter (Film)
Die Legende der Wächter (engl: Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) ist ein Animationsfilm von Zack Snyder aus dem Jahre 2010 zur der gleichnamigen Buchreihe von Kathryn Lasky. Die Handlung basiert auf den ersten drei Büchern Die Entführung, Die Wanderschaft und die Die Rettung. In den deutschen Kinos startete der Film am 14. Oktober 2010. Handlung Der Film beginnt mit einer Szene in der Noctus über den Himmel des Eulenkönigreich von Tyto fliegt, hinabstößt, eine Maus fängt und zum Nest seiner Familie fliegt. Dort spielt Soren mit seiner kleinen Schwester Eglantine eine der Geschichten, den Krieg der Eiskrallen, der Wächter von Ga'Hoole nach. Soren, der einen Helm aus Blättern trägt, spielt Lyze von Kiel, den er verehrt, während Eglantine den finsteren Eisenschnabel spielt. Sie unterbricht ihn jedoch mehrmals und erinnert ihn, dass sie auch Lyze von Kiel sein will. Soren verspricht ihr, dass sie dies nächstes Mal sein darf und rauft mit ihr, dabei macht er ihr Blatt kaputt das den eisernen Schnabel von Eisenschnabel darstellen soll. Nur Kludd, Sorens und Eglantines Bruder ist davon nicht so begeistert, da er nicht an diese Geschichten glaubt, tut sie als Legenden ab und beschwert sich, während Soren daran glaubt. Noctus und Marella, die alles mit angesehen haben, schicken ihre Kinder kurz darauf schlafen, da Soren und Kludd am nächsten Abend zum ersten Mal ästeln dürfen. Noctus gibt seinen Söhnen am nächsten Abend die ersten Flugstunden. Dabei scheint Soren ein natürliches Talent fürs Fliegen zu haben, während sich Kludd noch etwas unsicher anstellt. Kludd beneidet seinen Bruder darum, dass er viel besser ist als er und darum Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Vater bekommt. Kurz darauf gehen Marella und Noctus jagen, während Soren und Kludd in die Höhle zurück kehren. Dort spukt Eglantine ihr erstes Gewölle aus. Soren schlägt seinem Bruder vor weiter zu ästeln, da sie sonst nichts zu tun hätten. Kludd verneint zuerst, jedoch stimmt er zu als Soren vorschlägt eine weitere Runde "Krieg der Eiskrallen" zu spielen. Während sie draußen von Ast zu Ast fliegen, erzählt Soren abermals von den Wächtern, in dem er sich vorstellt wie es ist mit ihnen zu durch die Lüfte zu gleiten. Da Kludd genug von Sorens Träumereien hat, schubst er ihn. In Folge dessen fallen beide vom Baum und landen auf dem Waldboden, wo sie von einem Tasmanischen Teufel gejagt werden. Beide werden von zwei Eulen gerettet, die den Tasmanischen Teufel verjagen. Die zwei Waldohreulen Jutt und Jatt nehmen beide gefangen und tragen sie weit von Zuhause weg. Ihnen schließen sich andere Eulen an, welche ebenfalls junge Eulen tragen. So auch der Raufußkauz Grimbel, der die Elfenkäuzin Gylfie trägt. Soren spricht kurz mit Gylfie und sie sagt, dass sie aus der Wüste Kuneer stammt. Sie werden in das Sankt Ägolius-Internat für verwaiste Eulen gebracht, welches in einer finsteren Schlucht liegt. Dort werden sie zu Waisen erklärt wo sie den Reinsten gehören und dem "Hohen Tyto" entweder als Zupfer oder als Soldaten dienen sollen. Dort treffen sie auf Nyra, die sich ihnen als Ablah Generalin und Gemahlin des Hohen Tyto vorstellt und ihnen erklärt, dass die Reinsten ihre neue Familie sind. Eisenschabel glaubt, dass es den Schleiereulen bestimmt ist die Welt zu beherrschen. Diese Eulen werden zu unbarmherzigen Soldaten ausgebildet, während die anderen Eulen und jene die sich mit den restlichen Eulen abgeben als unrein und niedere Art gelten. Sie müssen als Zupfer arbeiten. So ergeht es Soren der Gylfie zustimmt. Als Soren Kludd auffordert zu ihm zu stehen, schließt sich dieser Nyra an. Soren und Gylfie werden in eine vom Vollmond beschiene Schlucht gebracht, wo sie unter Aufsicht von Jutt und Jatt einschlafen sollen. Gylfie bemerkt, dass man sie mondwirr machen will, um für die Reinsten zu arbeiten. Sie beschließen wach zu bleiben und fortan zusammen zuhalten, damit sie fliehen können. Als sie die Nacht überstanden habe, bemerken sie, dass die anderen Eulen wie erwartet mondwirr sind. Deswegen verstellen sie sich und folgen den Eulen zur Arbeit ins Gewöllorium. Jedoch bemerkt Grimbel ihr seltsames Verhalten, da Gylfie die Flügel ungewöhnlich gespreizt hält. Zur gleichen gibt Nyra, den von ihr erwählten Schülern, die allesamt Eulen aus der Familie der Tytos sind, Unterricht und bildet sie zu Soldaten aus. Sie erklärt dass die Reinsten die Herrschaft über die Welt übernehmen wollen. Im Gewöllorium müssen Soren und Gylfie die Gewölle fremder Eulen sortieren. Jatt und Jutt weisen sie an nach Tupfen aus Metall zu suchen, welche in den Gewöllen versteckt sind. Diese Tupfen werden zusammen getragen und von Fledermäusen gesammelt, welche immun gegen die Wirkung der Tupfen sind. Gesammelt generieren die Tupfen ein magnetisches Kraftfeld, welches den Muskelmägen der Eulen schadet. Soren wird angewiesen einen Tupfen zu einem Korb voller Tupfen zu bringen. Dieser wird wiederum als er voll ist, von einer Fledermaus davon getragen und zu einem großen Lagerort gebracht. Nach dem Soren zu Gylfie zurück kehrt und mit ihr redet, kommt Grimbel auf sie zu und fragt, was sie vorhaben. Kurz darauf gibt es einen Szenenwechsel in der Eisenschnabel zu sehen ist, der mit einer Eule redet und Pläne schmiedet. Er will eine Falle für seine Gegner (die Wächter von Ga'Hoole) legen und weist das Eulenmännchen an, seine Gegner dorthin zu locken sobald genug Tupfen angesammelt sind. Eisenschnabel verspricht ihm ebenfalls, dass die Westlande und der Baum unter seiner Herrschaft stehen sollen. Grimbel bringt Soren und Gylfie in die Bibliothek. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass er ihnen helfen will, um aus St. Ägolius zu fliehen und ihnen somit das Fliegen beibringt. Er selbst erzählt ihnen, dass er die Reinsten und Eisenschnabel hasst, da sie seine Familie entführt haben, um ihn zu zwingen für sie zu arbeiten. Gleich darauf beginnt er mit ihrem Training. In der Zwischenzeit, trainiert Kludd weiter mit den anderen Tytos. Nyra entlässt einen kleinen blauen Vogel, den ihre Schüler fangen müssen. Kludd setzt sich mit einigen unfairen Mitteln gegen die anderen Eulen durch und fängt schließlich den Vogel, wofür er von Nyra für seine außerordentliche Gehorsamkeit und Disziplin geehrt wird. Sie befragt Kludd nach Soren, der seinen Bruder jedoch zuerst in ein falsches Licht rückt. Sie versucht diesen ebenfalls für die Reinsten zu gewinnen. In der Unterrichtsstunde die Grimbel Soren und Gylfie gibt, erzählt er ihnen, dass sie zu den Wächtern und dem Baum von Ga'Hoole fliegen sollen. Er beschreibt ihnen den Weg dorthin und erklärt dass er nicht mit ihnen kommen könne, da er seine Familie befreien will, als plötzlich Nyra gefolgt von Kludd in der Bibliothek auftaucht. Soren fordert Kludd auf mit ihm zukommen, während Grimbel sie anweist zu fliehen und gegen Nyra kämpft. Kludd lehnt Sorens Angebot ab, da er sich bewusst wird, dass er zu den Reinsten gehört. Kludd eilt zu Nyra, wodurch diese Grimbel zuerst niederstreckt. Beim Kampf rollen Grimbel und Nyra über eine Klippe auf der Soren und Gylfie stehen, sie sind gezwungen zu fliegen. Grimbel opfert sich für beide und wird von den Reinsten getötet. Soren und Gylfie können schließlich durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen zwei Felsen aus St. Ägolius entkommen. Nach dem sie ihren Verfolgern entkommen sind, realisieren sie, dass sie fliegen können und beschließen zu den Wächtern zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg fängt Soren eine Motte worauf er mit einem quirligen Höhlenkauz zusammen stößt. Beide fragen ihn ob er einenPlatz zum Ausruhen und Verstecken kennt. Nach dem Soren ihn noch mal fragt und hinzufügt, dass seine Freundin verletzt sei, stellt der Höhlenkauz sich mit Digger vor und führt sie zu einer Höhle im Baum. Kurz darauf kommt sein Mitbewohner, der Bartkauz Morgengrau zum Eingang hinein, dieser hat eine Schlange im Schnabel, die er als Beute gefangen hat. Wie sich herausstellt ist es Mrs. Plithiver, Sorens alte Nesthälterin, die ihn auch sofort herzlich begrüßt, da sie auf der Suche nach Soren und Kludd gewesen ist. Soren verteidigt Mrs. P, die Morgengrau als Essen bezeichnet und stellt seine neuen Freunde vor. Als Digger Morgengrau von Sorens Plänen erzählt, zu den Wächtern des Großen Ga’Hoole-Baums zu fliegen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten, ist Mrs. P dagegen, da Soren lieber zu seinen Eltern zurückkehren sollte. Jedoch stimmt sie kurz darauf zu, ihn zu begleiten. Morgengrau ist indes begeistert wegen der Abenteuer und Gefahren. Darauf holt er seine Laute hervor und sagt, dass er Poet und Kämpfer sei. Die anderen sind von seinen Liedern nicht sehr begeistert, vor allem Digger nicht. Im Gegensatz dazu findet Morgengrau Diggers Witze nicht besonders witzig. Als Soren, Gylfie und Mrs. P gehen wollen, fragt Digger sie, ob sie wissen wo lang es zum Hoolemeer geht und sagt das Morgengrau den Weg kennt. Daraufhin brechen alle gemeinsam auf. Kurz darauf stellt Nyra Eisenschnabel im Thronraum, die von ihr ausgebildeten Schleiereulen vor. Dabei hebt sie besonders Kludd hervor und man sieht, dass Eglantine von ihrem eigenen Bruder und den Reinsten entführt wurde. Die Schar fliegt weiter in Richtung Hoolemeer und wird von Krähen verfolgt und kurz darauf angegriffen. Morgengrau verliert im Gefecht seine Laute in der sich auch Mrs. P befindet. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen Mrs. P zuretten und sie landen dabei auf einer kleinen Insel am Ufer des Hoolemeers, wo sie auf Echidna, einen Schnabeligel treffen. Der hat ihre Ankunft vorhergesehen und weiß alles. Er zeigt ihnen den Weg, wie sie zum Großen Ga'Hoolebaum kommen würden und sagt, dass die Schar zwar zögern würde, jedoch zu einer Familie werden würde. Dannach weißt er ihnen ihre Rollen zu. Die Schar gelangt in einen heftigen Sturm, ihre Kräfte lassen stark nach und Digger stürzt fast ins Meer. Soren versucht Digger zu retten und sieht, dass Digger von Boron davon getragen wird und Barran fragt ihn ob Soren ihr folgen könne. Sie kommen im Großen Ga'Hoole-Baum an. Soren und Gylfie berichten anschließend vor einem Eulenrat sowie Boron und Barran, dem König und der Königin des Großen Baums, ihre Geschichte. Allomere, ein Bartkauz, zweifelt an ihrem Bericht und der alte kampferfahrene Ezylryb verteidigt ihn. Boron gibt Allomere den Auftrag nach Sankt Ägolius aufzubrechen und dort die Lage zu erkunden. Produktion Synchronsprecher Unterschied zwischen Film und Büchern * Im Film fällt Soren mit seinem Bruder Kludd bei Flugübungen vom Baum. Im Buch wird er Nachts von Kludd aus dem Nest geschubst. * Im Film sind die Reinen und die Eulen von Skt. Äggie dasselbe. In den Büchern jedoch sind die beiden Organisationen etwas komplett verschiedenes und verfeindet. * Digger wird im Film als eine lustige und etwas trottelige Eule dargestellt, im Buch jedoch ist er eher nachdenklich. * Jatt und Jutt sind im Film Freunde, im Buch jedoch Rivalen, die sich oft streiten. * Soren mag Otulissa. Im Buch zunächst nicht. * Im Film ist Otulissa eine Sumpfohreule. Im Buch eine Fleckenkäuzin * Im Film ist Eisenschnabel, Surtr und Kludd schließen sich im laufe des Filmes den Reinen an. Im Buch tötet Kludd den ehemaligen Hohen Tyto in einem Zweikampf und wird selbst als Eisenschnabel bekannt * Im Film tauchen Marella und Noctus am Ende auf und loben Soren. Im Buch werden sie von den Reinen getötet und tauchen als Geisterschnäbel wieder auf. Musik Der Titelsong zu diesem Film wurde von Adam Young, besser bekannt als , beigesteuert und heißt "To the Sky". Ebenso wurde ein Song - "Kings and Queens" von - für den ersten Trailer der erschienen ist, verwendet. Der Soundtrack des Films stammt von thumb|200px|Cover Soundtrack #Flight Home (The Guardian Theme) 3:51 #Taken To St Aggeles 5:37 #Welcome To The Pellatorium 4:51 #A Long Way To The Guardians 5:57 #You Know We're Flying 2:37 #A Friend Or Two 5:18 #The Boy Was Right 4:04 #Sharpen The Battle Claws 6:22 #Follow The Whale's Fin David Hirschfelder 5:11 #Into Battle 5:07 #Hello Brother 2:51 #My Soldiers My Sons 3:27 #More Baggy Wrinkles 3:19 Sonstiges Galerie Trailer Film-Plakate Film Cover1.jpg Plakat.jpg Film Poster.jpg Soren Poster.jpg Gylfie Poster.jpg Morgengrau Poster.jpg Digger Poster.jpg Eglantine Poster.jpg Eisenschnabel Poster.jpg Nyra Poster.jpg Kludd Poster.jpg Andere Bilder Kategorie:Verfilmung